Rush
by nightshadeprincess567
Summary: Lies. Secrets. Hiding. Running. That was the life of Angelina Carter. But everything changes when she meets Nathan Harper.
1. introduction

Hi.  
I'm Angelina Carter.  
I'm 16.  
Both my parents were spies until someone framed them.  
Now they're in hiding and I'm on the run.  
Trying to find the person who ruined their reputation.  
I just got a message from my mom about this guy that's supposed to help me find whoever did this.  
I pulled up to the party where he was at.  
[polyvore]  
I pushed through the crowd of drunk, sweaty, partying teenagers.  
"Which one of you sweaty, smelly, ugly, gross losers is Nathan Harper?" I said.  
It was dead quiet when I spoke everyone froze and stared.  
"That would be me." he spoke stepping out of the crowd.  
He was hot.  
"C'mon." I said turning and walking out.  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
I took off my sunglasses. "I know what happened to you last year."  
"Oh." was all he said as he grabbed his jacket and followed me to my bike.  
"Hop on...pretty boy." I laughed revving my engine.  
"I'll take mine thanks." He laughed walking over to his bike.  
"Keep up." I laughed revving my engine and taking off down the road.

sorry if the link doesn't work. PM me if you want it.


	2. trust

We pulled up in front of the hotel I'm staying in while I'm in this town.  
"So why do you need me?" he asked as we walked into the room.  
"I'm not 100% sure. My mom said you could help me." I explained my situation.  
"So you need help staying under the radar. I can help. Aren't you a little young to be on the run?" he said.  
"First off, I'm 16. Second, I could kill you before you could say help if I really wanted to so watch your mouth Pretty Boy." I said getting in his face.  
"Whoa. Calm down there Princess. Don't get your panties in a twist." he laughed.  
"My panties are most certainly untwisted." I lashed out.  
"You need anger management help." he muttered.  
"Take it back." I said darkly.  
"What are you five?!" he laughed.  
"How could you possibly be any help?!" I yelled.  
The mood in the room changed.  
"Look I know you're under a lot of stress. It's a lot for a 16 year old girl." he said.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"No matter how tough she may think she is. She's still human." he laughed.  
"Don't act like you understand." I muttered turning away from him.  
"Hey. I kinda do. You've lost your parents. You're scared. You don't know who you can trust. You just want to be a normal teenager. You just want to rewind and freeze time to a happy moment." he said turning me to look at him.  
"How can you ever be the same?" I asked him.  
"You get through it and you find someone you can trust." he said.  
"Can I trust you?" I whispered barely more than a breath.  
"I'm here aren't I? I haven't tired killing you. Or turning you in." he laughed.  
"Why does it feel like I've known you my whole life already?" I laughed.  
"I have that effect on people." he said brushing off his shoulder.  
"You loser." I laughed punching his shoulder.  
"Ouch. Watch it Princess." he laughed.  
"Or what Pretty Boy?" I laughed.  
We sat up talking the rest of the night and planning where we'd go from here.


	3. seriously?

"Crap. You must have a huge prize on your head." Nathan said as I woke up the next morning.  
"What do you mean?" I asked rubbing my eyes.  
"They have the hotel surrounded." he said.  
"Damn it! How the hell did they find me?!" I yelled grabbing all my stuff and packing it up.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked grabbing me to make me stop.  
"I know a way out that they won't find." I stated pulling out of his grasp and continuing packing.  
"This has happened before?" he stated as less of a question and more as an observation.  
"They keep getting really close. But I'm too quick for then." I laughed grabbing my back pack and going into the hall.  
"Where are we going?" he asked as he ran behind me.  
"Your house so we can get you some clothes and stuff and then we're hitting the road. I can't stay here longer." I said going into a cargo elevator down to the kitchen.  
"We're leaving through the kitchen?" he laughed.  
"They never check the trash chute." I laughed as we slid down the chute into the dumpster out back.  
"How do you know this?" he asked.  
"I did my fair share of sneaking out when I was normal." I laughed.  
"Oh." was all he said.  
We snuck around the side of the building to try to get to our bikes.  
"Shit. They're too close." I said sitting back trying to figure out a way to get to our bikes.  
"Watch this." he laughed walking out and running straight for his bike hopping on and riding back to me grabbing me pulling me onto his bike and driving up to mine so I could jump on and we both took off down the street.  
"THERE SHE GOES! SHE'S GOT SOMEONE WITH HER!" I heard an old man yell.  
I laughed as we zoomed into the outskirts of town.  
"You aren't gonna start singing Taylor Swift." he asked as we stopped outside the house where he's been staying.  
"Why would I start singing TSwizzle?" I asked.  
"I got tired of waiting. Wonderin' if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading. When I met you on the outskirts of town." he sang totally off key.  
I laughed really hard.  
"Promise to never do that again." I laughed.  
"Scouts honor." he said holding up his hand.  
"You're not a boy scout." I laughed.  
"Sh!" he laughed.  
He ran upstairs and then came back down with a bag.  
"Done. You ready?" he asked.  
"Yeah." I said about to walk out when I saw it.  
A huge symbol on the wall.  
"Someone's been here." he said.  
"_He_ was here." I growled.  
I grabbed my gun from my boot and held it as I walked back to my bike.  
"We've gotta get out of here." I yelled revving my engine and taking off not even waiting for Nathan.  
"Angelina! WAIT!" he yelled.  
I slowed down a little for him to catch up.  
"What was that?" he asked over the wind.  
"My past has come back to bite me in the ass." I murmured darkly.


	4. family

We had to stop somewhere along the way to wherever we were going to get gas.  
"Who was at my house?" Nathan asked as I was pumping my gas.  
"Someone from my past." I laughed darkly.  
"Who exactly?" he asked.  
"My big brother." I laughed.  
"Excuse me?" he said almost falling from the place where he was leaning up against the gas thing.  
"Yeah. He's tailing us to." I laughed.  
"What?!" he whisper yelled.  
"Nick come out." I laughed.  
"I thought this kid was supposed to be the best in the business." Nick laughed walking out from behind a dumpster.  
Now you might think Nathan was striking with his rippling muscles and bad boy demeanor but he had nothing on Nick. Nick was the definition of badass. Decked out in leather, just like me, we looked like a couple of models for BadAss Weekly.  
"Nathan meet Nicholas Carter, my big brother." I said.  
"Nick meet Nathan, the kid mom says is supposed to help us." I sighed.  
"Wait us? I thought it was just you." Nathan said.  
"What scared I'll show you up?" Nick laughed.  
"Nick calm your panties." I huffed, "Nathan don't get in his face or I'll shoot you both."  
Nathan listened and just crossed his arms.  
"Dude you've known her for a day and she's already got you whipped? Damn li'l sis. You've gotten better." Nick laughed.  
"What are you doing here Nick? I thought you were following a lead in Bolivia." I sighed.  
"Dead end. I came to check up on you." he said.  
"Well I have Nathan and we're going...where are we going?" I laughed.  
"We're going to my dad's safe house in Texas. From there we'll see what we can find about what has your parents on a hit list." Nathan explained sliding his hands into his pockets.  
I turned to Nick to look for any signs of protest.  
I could see he didn't trust Nathan but I did.  
"Nick doesn't trust easily. We're not technically spies. We were trained by our parents but we're not part of a government organization." I explained getting back on my bike.  
"So you're rouges like me." Nathan smirked.  
"Yeah. Only we're better." I laughed revving my engine.  
"Let's go." Nick laughed getting his bike from behind the dumpster.  
"Whatever." Nathan laughed.  
"C'mon Pretty Boy. I'll race you to Texas." I giggled. What? I'm still a teenage girl.  
"You're on Princess." He laughed revving his engine and taking off.  
I laughed following Nick right behind me.

"I win!" I laughed as I crossed the state-line into Texas.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Princess." Nathan laughed as we pulled into a rest stop.  
I got off my bike and was surprised when Nathan came up behind me and picked me up and hugged me.  
"Ah! Nathan you scared the crap out of me." I laughed turning around in his arms.  
"I'm sorry." he laughed as I hugged him around his middle.  
"Sorry to break up your strange love fest over here but we need a place to stay the night." Nick said walking over to us.  
I pulled out of the hug blushing.  
"There's a motel about a mile up the highway. We can stop there for the night. I have my parents old aliases." Nathan said pulling me back towards him.  
Oh great now he's gonna start a fight with my brother over me.  
"Great. We'll get two rooms one for _my sister_ and I and one for you." Nick said pulling me to him.  
"I think we should just get one room. It's safer that way." Nathan said pulling me back to him.  
"I think we should get two rooms one for you two so you can have some big boy bonding time and one for me so I don't blow off both your heads." I yelled pulling out of their grip and walking back to my bike.  
"Nice. You upset her." Nathan laughed sarcastically getting on his bike and following me.

I pulled up to the motel.  
"Nathan is right. We should just get one room." Nick said coming up behind me.  
"I don't want you two to be at each others throats. Nick you're my big brother and what you think counts. I know I've barely known Nathan a little while but he already means a lot to me. So please don't kill him." I laughed the last part.  
"Alright." He sighed.  
"Thanks that means a lot." Nathan laughed walking up to us.  
"I've got the room key." he laughed.  
"Let's go I need a shower so bad." I laughed grabbing the key and running to the room.  
"I'll do a bug check." Nick said.  
"Nick how the hell are they supposed to know what room in a random motel we're staying in if they don't even know where we're going." I laughed grabbing my back pack and walking into the bathroom.  
"Don't break her heart." I heard Nick say as I turned on the shower.  
"I wouldn't if I could." Nathan replied.  
That made me smile as I stepped into the shower washing away the madness.


	5. step 1 and run

I woke up the next morning excited to start planning.  
"Good Morning Princess." I heard Nathan laugh.  
"Shut up Pretty Boy." I laughed hopping out of bed.  
"Big Brother is out getting food." He said noticing my questioning look about Nick's whereabouts.  
"Oh. So what's first?" I asked sitting on the side of the bed facing him.  
"Well first off we have to work on your look. Your blonde hair is a dead give-away." he said motioning to my golden locks.  
"But..." I started to protest.  
"You're gonna get caught if you don't. I don't want you to dye it either." he said pulling out some home-dying materials.  
-45 minutes later-  
"Wow baby sister! You can rock that red." Nick laughed.

"Remind me why red?" I asked as I stared at the stranger in the mirror.  
"Because they wouldn't expect it." Nathan explained.  
"You next big brother." I said.  
"NO!" Nick said running from the room.  
"NICHOLAS!" I yelled running after him through the parking lot.  
"Shit! They've caught up!" I yelled pulling him behind a car.  
"Back to the room get Nathan." He yelled pushing me quickly.  
"NATHAN!" I yelled as we ran in.  
"What?! What is it Princess?" He asked as I ran straight into his arms.  
"They're here." I whispered.  
"Grab everything." he said.  
We all rushed and put everything together.  
"Where are we going?" I asked as we pulled our packs on and hoped on our bikes ready to ride.  
"My dad's safe house. Just follow me." he said as we drove out of the parking lot revving our engines.  
"Your hair will be red Nick!" I yelled over the rushing wind.  
"Not bloody likely!" he laughed.

We drove and drove and drove stopping mid-way to rent a truck and tossing the bikes in back so we could rest and take turns driving.  
Nick was asleep right now.  
"So how come you actually came looking for me?" Nathan asked after a half hour of silence.  
"It was the only message I had gotten from my mom in months. Nick was halfway around the world and I hadn't seen him since the last message. I was wandering around the US hiding and running. I was lonely." I said honestly looking up at him as he drove.  
"I'm glad you did. I was starting to get bored." he laughed quietly looking down at me in the dark at a red light.  
He slowly put his arm around me as if I was a frightened animal.  
I let him snuggling into his side sigh with content before closing my eyes willing sleep to whisk me off to Dreamland.  
"You mean a lot to her. Angelina...she's never had a real friend. Not really. She never trusted anyone out side of me and our parents. She's never let anyone in so quickly. Don't get me wrong I'm not one of those guys who looks all hard and macho on the outside only to be bursting with Shakespeare and oozing gooey-ness, I'm just saying, she loves you even if she doesn't know it yet, and if you hurt her I'll kick your ass and it'll be as if you never existed." I heard Nick say.  
When Nathan didn't respond I slipped off wondering what was gonna happen next.  
"Goodnight Princess."


End file.
